I love you
by Sirkusdyret
Summary: AKUROKU smutt,Roxas comes home one night and is about to fall asleep when a red head pops up to watch a movie.. Well Roxas is more ready for bed so he leaves walking into his bedroom ready to sleep when...


AKUROKU FAN FICTION

**aKUrOKU**

I love you!

Roxas came home really late one night. He had been held back after his mission and he'd been standing outside in the rain for a very long time, making him look like a drowned cat which had just managed to crawl out of a pond.

He walked into his apartment, well it wasn't really his apartment… it was Axel's. But Roxas was living with him, because of several reasons. Well Roxas' neighbour, where he lived before, was an asshole and didn't care about anything that is… except from throwing big-ass parties. Seifer would always keep Roxas up at night. He hated that guy, he was such a troublemaker.

He changed clothes 'till something more comfortable and baggy. One of Axels old t-shirts would do, well Axel's clothes wasn't that big, but he was a taller guy and had wide shoulders, wider than Roxas' that is.

He made some cocoa and sat down in the black couch and wrapped a blanked around himself. Roxas loved to watch his favourite shows on Axel's big plasma-TV before he went to bed. The blonde almost fell asleep while sitting there when he suddenly felt someone's breath gently brushing over his neck.

The whispering voice that captured Roxas was warm and comforting, not like anything he'd heard before. "You're cute when you're tired..." it said. Roxas turned around looking straight up into a couple of green eyes. "Axel...what're you doing up, shouldn't you be sleeping?" Roxas sighed as he looked up at the guy with diamond shaped tattoos under his eyes. Axel was wearing pyjama pants but no t-shirt. ".. I couldn't sleep..." The red head said and pouted. "Well… I won't stop you from staying up all night, I on the other hand need sleep. Good night!" Roxas said as he got up and sobbed towards his bedroom. "Uhm...I thought we could watch a movie together..." Axel mumbled as he sat down on the couch, smirking. "Watch it by yourself!" Roxas said and closed his bedroom door leaving the older male alone in the living room.

He walked towards hid bed, kicked off his slippers took off Axel's t-shirt and threw it somewhere into the darkness. Roxas was about to jump into bed when…

"Roxas…" Axel's voice trapped Roxas' movements. "Where do you think you're going?" The older male whispered into the other's ear. The red head wrapped his arms around the blonde, pulling him close. Roxas' bare skin on Axel's bare chest. He started to kiss the blue-eyed boy's neck, making him tremble.

Roxas turned around, making the blue and the green eyes meet again. Axel carefully planted a kiss on Roxas' lips. "What are you doing?" Roxas whispered confusedly. Axel on the other had did not answer with words, but with a kiss. The blonde started struggling, "Axel… Don't…" he whispered, but it was unsuccessful. Roxas gave in, starting to kiss back.

_It was so wrong but it felt so right_

Axel gently started to caress Roxas' chest. The blonde was unsure and tried to push of the red head. But the green eyed one was smart and whispered something like, "its okay, sweetie," into his ear and then continue caressing his chest.

Finally the blonde decided to let him get it on and started to lick Axel's chest. Roxas didn't notice but both Axel's and Roxas' pyjama pants were gone. The red head had managed to push him into the wall, caressing, kissing and whispering things into the blue eyed boy's ear.

Suddenly Roxas felt something unpleasant. Axel had managed to slip his hand into Roxas' boxer, touching his thingy making him hard. "…not…there…" Roxas panted as the older guy tightened his grip around it. Poor Roxas, he didn't know what to do… he just started trembling…

Axel noticed the blonde's trembling and stopped every movement he even pulled his hand out of Roxas' boxer. "What's wrong," he whispered into the other's hair. He didn't answer, he just kept trembling. Axel didn't exactly know what to do at times like these. He just wrapped his arms around him whispering, "sorry…" into his hair. Then Roxas looked up at him, with teary blue eyes, making Axel stunned. "Axel… this is my first time…" Roxas whispered, the red head nodded with agreement. The blue eyed one took Axel's hand and moved it down to his boxers once more, and then he carefully slipped it inside touching once again.

He carefully licked down Roxas' neck and down to his chest nibbling his nipples. The blonde panted and was really turned on at the moment. Axel's the foreplay had just begun while Roxas had problems breathing.

The green eyed one licked his way lower, down to his stomach circling around the blue eyed one's bellybutton and then getting even lower. He'd pulled his hand out of his boxer and was now face to face with it. In a few seconds he had already pulled it down with his teeth, he even got slapped in the face by Roxas' boner. "You're really hard down here," He said before he started to lick the shaft and nibbled on the tip, making Roxas moan in pleasure.

"Axel… Please…" Roxas moaned and trembled with excitement. Axel got up and licked the blonde's jaw line before making him lick the red head's fingers. "This will sting a bit," Axel said as he entered Roxas with two fingers. The blue eyed boy screamed in pain, "What did you do that for?" Roxas managed to press out. Axel started to move his fingers, expanding the hole. "Axel…" the blonde panted out and kissed him as the green eyed one pulled out his fingers.

The red head made a nice grope on Roxas' shoulder turning him around. He dropped his own boxers and rubbed his own boner on the blue eyed boys back, "please be gentle…" Roxas whispered and looked molest-able in Axel's eyes. He bent over licking Roxas' neck making him tremble, "…inside… inside me now…" he whined as he felt the red head's chest rub over his back. Axel wrapped his arms around the younger one pulling him close, hugging him from behind as he entered him. The blonde screamed in pain, his whole body was trembling, never had he felt such pain. "Are you alright?" Axel pressed out, Roxas was too tight, and this time Axel had problems breathing. "I don't know…" the blue eyed boy whined as tears started rolling down his cheeks. "I'll b gentle…" the red head said and kissed his shoulder.

Axel started to move his hips, thrusting into the blonde, carefully and slowly. Roxas whined and moaned as loud as he could, leaning into the wall as the green eyed guy started to move faster. "…Please…" Roxas screamed, "…harder…" he continued, Roxas had begun to feel the pleasure in having Axel inside him.

"You're so tight," Axel panted out as he was thrusting into him. He pushed him into the wall, making Roxas collide with the wall every time he thrust into him. "…harder… Axel… Please harder…" he panted as the other was thrusting into him. "… I can't… I'll hurt you…" the red head panted and nibbled on the blonde's neck.

Roxas looked around and got reminded that they were in his bedroom. "Down on the bed," he whispered to Axel. He pulled out and threw the blue eyed boy on the bed. Axel laid over him kissing his lips, Roxas was so beautiful, and he'd never seen a prettier boy in his entire life. The blonde wrapped his arms around the other's neck, begging him to enter him. "I'll be gentle," he said and he did, lying face to face thrusting into Roxas, making him moan. Thus for the warning Axel was quite brutal, forcing himself deep into the blonde boy. But Roxas wanted more, "Harder…" he screamed and started to move his body. He rolled on top of Axel, moving his hips as he nibbled Axel's nipples. This made Axel's already hard boner even harder and he rolled over the other one taking control, "You want thing harder, I'll give it to you harder…" He said and made Roxas wrap his legs around his hips and arms around his neck and then he lifted up the blonde, moving towards the wall, almost throwing him in the wall, he used his whole body to thrust into the blonde, having him feel how hard he could get. He thrust into him harder and harder, faster and faster, not even bothering to stop getting his breath back. Their moans was so loud, Roxas started to make out with Axel and they both were panting in each other's mouth Axel feeling Roxas' inside and Roxas feeling Axel inside him.

"Axel…" Roxas screamed his name over and over again, for every thrust. They both were reaching the end, "I can't hold it in much longer," Roxas moaned, "Me neither…" Axel pressed out. Axel decided to thrust into Roxas one more time, so he gathered all his strength into the last one, and as he hit the wall inside the blonde he came, filling the blonde with his liquid. And Roxas who felt it splash inside him came and shot a creamy present on the curtains.

The red head let himself fall backwards, letting the blonde rest on top of him. Axel's cum sag out of Roxas' bum and both was exhausted. He looked with his green eyes into the others blue ones. "I really wanted to tell you something…" Axel started, "Mhm… what?" Roxas said.

"…I love you Roxas!" He whispered, smiling to the younger boy. Roxas closed his eyes smiled and snuggled into Axel's chest.

"I love you too Axel," he said before drifting into sleep.

**The End**


End file.
